A King's Confession
by Di.M.H
Summary: Bonnie, Foxy and Golden Freddy have been planning on getting Freddy and Chica together but the plans don't always work out so well. Luckily their current plan proofs to be successful this time. ONE SHOT!


_A King's confession_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys this is a prelude to the "Queen series". I hope you guys enjoy this story, I'll be taking a break for a while. I'll be busy with work, making YouTube videos and working my own original story. Anyways I hope that you guys can understand, see ya guys around and remember to LIVE ON!"**

Freddy leaned back in the office chair watching the cameras. The night guard had called in sick so he had to be on night watch duty. He saw that Foxy and Bonnie were throwing a ball back and forth. Chica and Golden Freddy were talking as the two men children were playing catch. The ball went at Golden Freddy's head but Golden Freddy held up his hand catching the ball in mid air. Foxy and Bonnie froze in their places on the stage.

Chica glared at them annoyed. Golden Freddy turned to look at them. The two ran off into the back room to hide. Freddy just rolled his eyes before checking the rest of the cameras before he got up and left the room. He walked down the hall into the stage room.

"Chica," he called.

Chica's face turned red as she heard his voice but tried to hide it before turning around to face him. Golden Freddy just chuckled as he walked away.

"W-what is it Freddy," she asked.

"Could you take this to Candy's place," Freddy asked holding up an envelope.

"R-right," said Chica taking the envelope from his hand.

As their fingers touched sparks through their bodies making them blush. Chica quickly ran out of the room heading to the main hall. Freddy let out a sigh as he turned to see Golden Freddy staring at him.

"What," Freddy asked.

"You know what," said Golden Freddy, "why haven't you said anything to her about how you feel?"

"Why would she go for me when there are two other boys that are lady killers?"

"She knows them and they don't attract her, in fact she sees them as children."

"But still, she can do much better than me."

Golden Freddy let out a sigh before the back door opened. Foxy peered out but quickly went right back inside closing the door right behind him. Freddy walked over and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open which wasn't surprising when the two boys were trying to hide inside the back room. He banned on the door. The door opened to reveal Bonnie peering out at him with a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah boss," he said nervously.

"Get out here now," said Freddy, "I got a job for you two."

Bonnie opened the door all the way. Foxy gulped at the sight of Freddy. Freddy gestured for them to leave the room. They stepped out of the room watching him carefully.

"Foxy," said Freddy, "go watch the cameras, Bonnie, go check the lights near the restrooms they're flicking on and off."

"Right cap," said Foxy running toward the office.

"You got it boss," said Bonnie walking down the hall to check the lights.

Freddy sighed and turned to Golden Freddy; who just shrugged. He walked into the back room to be alone. He closed the door and walked over to the table in the middle of the room. He made sure that the door was lock before he turned to the table in front of him. He lets out a sigh as he stared at four posters of each his friends.

His eyes landed onto the poster of Chica. He walked over and touched the poster softly. He just stared at the poster for a while until a knock on the door. He spun around to stare at the door. He quickly ran to the door and unlocked it before opening it just a crack. Bonnie stood there looking at him confused.

"What is it," Freddy asked.

"I need to get a few things from the back room," said Bonnie.

Freddy opened the door all the way letting him into the room. Bonnie walked into the room and went to grab a few tools and some light bulbs.

Bonnie walked toward the door before stopping at the door. He turned to face Freddy. Freddy just stared at him confused.

"You know," said Bonnie, "you should tell Chica how you feel,"

"How did you….?"

"Oh come on, everyone but Chica; knows that you like her. I mean you spend your time in here staring at that poster of her. We've caught you doing that a few times already. Freddy a poster won't return your feelings. If you want the girl then talk to her."

Bonnie walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Freddy let out a sigh before looking back at the poster. Was it really that simple? Could he really tell her the truth? Freddy wondered if Bonnie was right about that.

#

Chica knocked on the door to the burger jot. The door opened and Cindy popped her head out. She smiled when she saw her and opened the door all the way.

"Welcome," she said, "what do I owe for this visit?"

"We got your mail again," said Chica holding up the envelope.

"Again," Cindy groaned, "come on inside."

Chica stepped into the restaurant. Cindy closed the door behind her and they walked into the stage room. Candy was trying to get the boys to behave. Cindy rolled her eyes before drawing their attention to them.

"Do you boys mind taking it elsewhere," she called.

Candy turned around to snap back but Cindy held the envelope in his face. Chica covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter at the look on Candy's face.

"You want this or not," Cindy asked.

"Give me that," Candy snapped snitching the envelope from her hand.

He walked off with the envelope in hand to set it with the rest of the mail. Cindy turned to Chica and gestured that they grab a cup of coffee or something, which Chica agreed. They made their way into the kitchen where Cindy made them both coffees. Chica thanked her before taking her cup from her. She took a sip as she noticed that Cindy was staring at her.

"What," Chica asked.

"So, how are things back at the pizzeria," Cindy asked.

"Okay I guess, Golden Freddy is still wise and Bonnie and Foxy are still causing trouble. So ya know the usual."

"That's not what I meant," said Cindy, "I mean have you and Freddy gotten together?"

Chica's face turned red as she turned away from her friend. Cindy watched her face very carefully. Cindy had known that Chica has a crush on Freddy for years.

"Well no we haven't," said Chica still trying to hide her face.

"I see, so what's going on between you two, why haven't you told him your feelings."

"Well. I don't know how he'll handle it, I mean he does have a lot going on in the restaurant. I don't know if it's a good idea for him to worry about a relationship."

"Let me ask you something," said Cindy, "do you love him?"

"Yeah, I do," Chica replied, "But…"

"No butts, Chica if you love him then you should tell him."

Chica was going to say something when Cindy held up her hand stopping her before speaking again.

"Chica, you are one of my dearest friends and I want to see you happy. Freddy is a great guy and I think that you two will be happy together. if you love him like you say that you do then tell him the truth and don't let fear stop you."

"Cindy…"

"Take it from me as someone that wants to find a good man like Freddy, this is something that you don't want to let you pass by."

#

"So, why are we here," Foxy asked.

Golden Freddy had asked him and Bonnie to meet him in the back room. Freddy was busy in the office checking the cameras while Chica was in the kitchen as usual which gave them the time to chat. Bonnie glared at Foxy before turning to Golden Freddy.

"This is about Freddy and Chica right," he asked.

"You are right Bonnie," said Golden Freddy.

"Oh come on another scheme to get the two of them together," Foxy groaned.

"So, what's the plan," Bonnie asked ignoring Foxy.

"Well, I'm thinking that we trap them both in the kitchen," Golden Freddy explained, "and lock the door."

"Good luck with that," Foxy replied leaning against the table.

"Right now, Foxy, you get Freddy and tell him that there's something in the kitchen. Bonnie, you make sure that Chica stays in the kitchen, once Foxy gets Freddy inside; I'll lock the door."

"Got it," said Bonnie.

"This will blow up in ourselves faces again."

"Do you ever shut up," Bonnie hissed.

"Hey, I'm going on past attempts," said Foxy.

"Alright, let's put the plan into action," said Golden Freddy.

#

"So, what is this about Foxy," Freddy asked.

"Oh um Bon needs to talk to you about getting a part for the pizza oven. He thinks that it needs to be replaced."

"Why didn't he tell me about this in the office?"

"Oh well, he's thinks is better for you to see it for yourself."

"Okay?"

#

"Okay, Chica I've done all I can," said Bonnie.

"Thanks Bonnie," said Chica.

Bonnie got up from the floor grabbing a hold of the toolbox and walked out of the room. Chica went back to sweeping the floor when the door opened. She turned around to see Freddy standing there looking confused.

"Hey Freddy, what's going on," she asked, "did something happened?"

"No, Foxy said that Bonnie needed to see me about something," Freddy explained.

"Oh really, well he just left,"

"Wait what?!"

"I think that they're up to something again," said Chica with a groan.

"Oh really, well then I'll have a word with them about that."

Freddy walked over to the door and tried to open it but it won't open. He rolled his eyes and turned to Chica.

"Locked again," she asked.

He nodded.

"Okay hold on, I got a spare key here just for cases like this."

#

"So, are you going to say that I'm right," Foxy asked.

"Oh shut up," Bonnie hissed.

"So," said Golden Freddy, "are you two ready for the real plan?"

"Yep," Bonnie replied.

"Wait, that wasn't the real plan," Foxy asked.

"Of course not," said Golden Freddy, "we just had to get them alone first."

"Golden Freddy, you are evil," said Foxy.

"That wasn't my idea it was Bonnie's."

Foxy turned to look at Bonnie with an annoyed look. Bonnie smirked at him.

"You are evil," said Foxy.

"I know," Bonnie said smirking at him.

Foxy punched his arm in annoyance. Bonnie laughed as he held his arm. Golden Freddy smirked then looked at the door that led to the kitchen as it opened.

"Let's go," he said

He held up his hands and they teleported out of the room as the door opened. They found themselves in the basement.

#

"Where are they," Freddy asked looking around for the others.

"They gone," said Chica, "I think they've learned the last few times they tried this crap," said Chica.

"I guess so," said Freddy, "So what now?"

"I don't know," Chica replied.

They sat there on the stage for a while. The tense between them could be felt through the air. Freddy rubbed the back of his head. Chica stood up as she tried to think of a way to excuse herself. Freddy stood up and thought about maybe looking into the back room since no doubt that Golden Freddy or Bonnie would be there.

"I'll go find them," he said.

"Um Freddy…"

"What's wrong Chica?"

He turned to see her standing there looking away him as those she wanted to say that could might be uncomfortable.

"What's the matter Chica," he asked, "are you feeling okay?"

"Freddy, th-there is something that I've been wanting to say to you but…I-I don't know how to tell you this."

"Chica are y-"

He froze as Chica pressed her beak against his mouth. Freddy's body jerked back just a bit before he began to relax and return the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body. It was hard to tell how long they've been in this lip lock before they pulled away. All Freddy could do was just stand there while Chica ran off.

#

"I win," Bonnie said with a smirk on his face.

Foxy groaned lying forward onto the garbage can that they were using as a table as the two to play chess. Golden Freddy was off to the side looking out into the streets below the roof top that they were on waiting for the plan to play out.

"Hey Foxy watch it, you're knocking pieces onto the floor," Bonnie cried.

"Oh shut up Bon," Foxy groaned.

Golden Freddy let out a sigh before turning back to the other two boys. Bonnie looked over at him as Foxy was complaining about being bored.

"Do you think that it worked," Bonnie asked.

"It's hard to tell from here," said Golden Freddy, "I'll take a look and will let you know when I get back."

Golden Freddy teleported away leaving the two alone while he went to see how things were going with the plan. Bonnie looked over at Foxy; who was still complaining about being bored. Bonnie reached into the bag that he had brought with him to keep them entertained whiel waiting for the plan to play out.

"You wanna play a game of cards to pass the time," he asked.

"Sure why not," Foxy whined.

#

Freddy was able to move after a while. The image of what happened flashed in his mind. He felt a force pushing him forward toward the kitchen. He ran toward the door and tried to open it but the door was locked.

"Chica, can you please open the door? I need to have a word with you."

"No, please go away."

Freddy thought for a moment before getting an idea. He walked away from the door into another room that had a vent that he knew led into the kitchen. He got down onto his hands and knees before crawling inside. He crawled through the vent until he came to the vent that led into the kitchen. He pushed the vent open and crawled out. He noticed Chica staring at him from the couch that she was sitting on.

"I need to do something about that vent," she groaned, "you boys are so annoying with that thing."

"Can we talk," he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied turning away from him.

Freddy walked over and sat down beside her. She kept looking at the wall trying to avoid eye contact with him. Freddy placed his fingers under her chin and turned her head to face him. They stared into each other's eyes before going into a kiss. Their mouths touched as they closed their eyes. They wrapped their arms around each other's body.

#

Golden Freddy stood there watching Freddy and Chica in a lip lock. He smiled as he watched them share a moment. He was about to walk away when he heard footsteps running away. He turned to see that Chica was gone and Freddy was standing there in a daze. He walked over and placed a hand on his back.

He lightly pushed him forward. That seemed to help Freddy move toward the kitchen. He knocked on the door asking Chica if they could talk. Golden Freddy could hear Chica's voice telling him to go away. He watched was Freddy walked away knowing full well what would happen. He decided that was a good time to leave them alone.

#

"Why do you keep beating me," Foxy roared.

"I strategize, you don't," Bonnie replied coolly.

"Oh shut your damn mouth Bon," Foxy growled.

Golden Freddy appeared onto the roof as Bonnie was putting away the cards. The two boys turned to face him waiting for the news.

"Well, how did it go,' Bonnie asked.

"I believe that it was a success," Golden Freddy replied.

"Finally," Foxy barked.

"Mission success," said Bonnie leaning back in his chair.

#

"So, does this mean what I think it does," Chica asked.

"Chica, I've always loved you from the very beginning," said Freddy, "I've been had wanting to tell you how I feel for years but I don't know how to tell you."

Chica pulled him into another kiss making him shut up. Freddy returned the kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"You talk too much," she said after they pulled away.

#

"So," said Cindy, "Tell me how is everything with the boys?"

"Oh well, Golden Freddy has been spending a lot of time in the back room nowadays. Bonnie and Foxy are still getting into trouble."

"No, I mean between you and Freddy," Cindy replied cutting right into the point.

"Oh well, we're dating now," Chica said with a dreamy smile.

"Congrats, I'm so glad to hear it."

"Thanks, I've never been so happy in my life."

"I'm so glad; I can see that you're glowing."

The two girls were chatting while the boys were having a poker night. They could hear Foxy cried out in anger as he lost a game. Bonnie's laughter echoed into the kitchen.

"How does he always win these games," Candy hised.

"Sounds like Bonnie is winning again," said Chica.

"Talk about lucky rabbit feet," Cindy replied looking at the doorway that leads into the stage room.

Chica burst out laughing. Cindy joined right in after a little while. The boys' cries could be heard from the stage room.

#

Golden Freddy was standing in the back room. He leaned forward with his hands on the table letting out a sigh. He looked over to the door that leads into the basement. He heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door to see Freddy standing there.

"Hey," said Freddy.

"Hey Freddy," Golden Freddy replied.

"How is everything?"

"I've found all the parts but…."

"What's wrong, what's the problem?"

"I don't have the plans to make the repairs."

"Well, then I think we should go back to the warehouse and find them."

"I'll head there later tonight."

"Alright, I should get back to the stage night."

#

Freddy climbed onto the stage where Bonnie and Chica were waiting for him with the cupcake and guitar in hand. Freddy walked over as Bonnie handed him is mike.

"Thanks," said Freddy.

"Well, today is a good day," said Chica.

"You can say that again," Bonnie replied.

"So, what should we do tomorrow," Freddy asked.

"Don't know," said Bonnie, "I might mess with Foxy again."

A baseball came flying out of pirate cove across the room. Bonnie cried out as the ball hit him in the head. He fell back onto floor of the stage.

"Shut up Bon," Foxy shouted from inside the cove.

Chica and Freddy looked down at him. Bonnie rubbed his head as Chica was covering her beak trying to hide her laughter.

"You okay,' Freddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bonnie groaned.

"Well, I'm not sure what I want to do but as long as I get some time with my teddy bear."

Freddy bushed making her smile. Bonnie just rolled his eyes as he stood up. Chica leaned forward and kissed Freddy on the check.

"Good night love birds," Bonnie said before shutting down.

"Good night," they said before shutting down themselves.

#

The end


End file.
